


Office Trouble

by cinnamonclitt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ...while on the phone ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fucking, Jealous Zeke, Office Sex, One Shot, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short, Smut, Window Sex?, slight exhibition?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonclitt/pseuds/cinnamonclitt
Summary: Hi guys this is my very first time writing any sort of fanfic so please be nice lmao. I know it says Zeke x Reader but that’s gonna be until Chap 2 so you can skip if you want (it will still make sense):/I ain’t never been to a office so i have no idea what it’s like so 😀Also there are lots grammatical errors i thinkI think I did a pretty good job nglquick guidey/n-your namel/n-last nameh/c-hair coloure/c-eye colourf/c- favourite colour or whatever colour u wantEnjoyyyyyy
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chap 1 - Reiner x reader (fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my very first time writing any sort of fanfic so please be nice lmao. I know it says Zeke x Reader but that’s gonna be until Chap 2 so you can skip if you want (it will still make sense):/  
> I ain’t never been to a office so i have no idea what it’s like so 😀  
> Also there are lots grammatical errors i think  
> I think I did a pretty good job ngl  
> quick guide  
> y/n-your name  
> l/n-last name  
> h/c-hair colour  
> e/c-eye colour  
> f/c- favourite colour or whatever colour u want
> 
> Enjoyyyyyy

“Oi y/n, I need your help”

You had just walked through the door, you placed the coffee and stacks of documents on the table, and made your way over to your co-worker, Reiner. “yeah what do u need?” you said as you walked to him. Reiner seemed embarrassed as a small blush crept across his cheeks. “Um-i’ve um forgotten how the printer works again um i-“

Despite Reiner being a very tall, intimidating man he was a big softie which you found that extremely adorable. “Reiner, that’s like the fourth time this week .“

You said in a stern but soft tone. you tried your best not to come off annoyed, you weren’t really. You always had a soft spot for Reiner ever since he joined your department. Even if it was forgetting how the printer works, where his desk was, or the fact he always forgot his company card so he has to wait for someone you let him inside. Even if you wanted to be annoyed at him you couldn’t, he reminded you too much of yourself when you first started working here.

“Oh fuck I know I’m sorry I really am but I just can’t I -.“ he started jumbling up his words, you knew where this was going.

You cut him off  
“As much I love to hear your cute rambling I have to get those papers and coffee to Zeke, remember the last I gave him his coffee cold I don’t want to go through that again.”

You internally cringed, ” _crap_ ” the cute part wasn’t meant to come out, but it wasn’t a lie. The blush on Reiner's face quickly turned a deeper red and spread to the tops of his ears. You expected him to start stammering more but instead, he just muttered a small “sorry” and ruffled his hands through his blonde hair, and looked away.

“Um move over don’t worry I’ll help you it's fine. This printer is like centuries-old anyway it took me a while to remember how it works too” you said as you smiled up at him hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

“Um ye tha-thanks”  
As much as Reiner hated always asking for your help, there was a small part of him who loved seeing you smile every time. As you were explaining how to make copies the only thing going through his mind was how gorgeous you looked.

It was a mild afternoon and the sun was due to set. The warm light from the window hit your skin and hair making it light up and glow. His mind was just thinking about how ethereal you looked in the sun. He looked down admiring your eyelashes and the way your lips moved, how soft they were, how much he just wanted to feel them against his.

He groaned internally. These thoughts weren’t anything new. Ever since he saw you it’s all he could think about. As he looked down at you He realised he could see down your blouse. He could see the lining of your f/c lacy bra and some cleavage.” _fuck_ ” he thought. Dirty thoughts raced through his head. He loved the way your clothes hugged your body. Sure Reiner has had a few impure thoughts about you but nothing compared to what he was thinking right now. He just wanted to fuck the shit out of you. He wanted to bend you over that stupid fucking printer and fuck you dumb. He didn’t care if the whole floor could hear you moan his name, As as a matter of fact, he wanted them too. His cock started twitching to the thought. He ached to see your face stuffed with cock. God, he wanted to see your e/c eyes look up at him as you sucked him o- 

“...and that’s how you make a copy you’ll need to repeat that process every time if you need to make multiple copies but that’s should help you practice though” 

“Uhhh yeah...” Reiner snapped back into reality “...thanks um sorry I get it now I’ll make sure I er don’t forget it next time i-um sorry again about um-”  
“Reiner you need to stop apologising all the time” You cut him off again. As much as you found him acting like a shy little boy extremely adorable, you know that some people in this department are gonna take advantage of Reiner’s timidness. Especially Zeke.

Reiner seemed taken aback“Oh...um I’m sorry i-“  
You gave a small chuckle and smiled at him with a slightly arched eyebrow.  
Reiner's heart started to flutter. Your smile made him melt every single time. Little did you know Reiner isn’t always this shy, As a matter of fact, he isn’t like this at all with the rest of his co-workers, especially Porco. Every time he is around you he can’t help it.

“Um I mean” he gave soft smile “I’ll try my best y/n”  
You both held eye contact for a few seconds. His kind of amber eyes made you feel fuzzy and warm inside. He just made you feel so at ease. You would be lying if you said you didn’t like Reiner a bit. It was just a little crush.  
Reiner broke the moment by clearing his throat.

“Um, Y/n do you have plans after work?”  
You were surprised at Reiner’s sudden confident tone. He leaned against the printer flexing his rather muscular arms which you hadn’t noticed before. Actually, you were seeing Reiner in a whole different light now (literally) the sun made his hair glow and made his stubble light up. His eyes were now even more gorgeous. Reiner was actually very hot. Not just his face but his body too. His shirt hugged his chest and lean torso well and he had his sleeves rolled up exposing his strong defined forearms.

“Um, Y/n...” Reiner arched his eyebrow and inched closer towards your face. He watched as your lips parted and your eyes expanded ever so slightly. You could now smell Reiner’s cologne. It was a clean cotton scent with a hint of musk and wood. _“god”_ you thought  
Reiner could also smell your scent now  
You smelled like warm vanilla and cocoa butter.

This only made Reiners urge to kiss you stronger.  
“Um no I don’t think I have any more plans er why”  
You couldn’t keep your eyes of reiners body as you looked and his arms again you noticed the time on his watch. “Shit I have to give Zeke his fucking coffee” you remembered

“No reason I was just wondering I you maybe wanted to get a drink or something to eat I mean it's Friday today so I tho-“  
“Oh my god, I completely forgot I have to go see Zeke Shit his coffee I hope it’s still warm ahh um” You interrupted him again(damm let the man talk girl)  
“Sorry Reiner I have to go I’ll talk to you later um see you”

“Wait”

You were about to run out the door but a strong grip around your wrist pulled you back.

“I’m really sorry Y/n but I really really need you to answer me”  
That sharp confident tone was back again. But this time it was huskier. You’ve only heard his voice like this twice yet you would be lying if you said it didn't give you butterflies. You could see his desperation as he locked eyes with you.

You smiled “Yeah I would like that we get off soon so I will meet you in the car park then, Is that alright with you?” your heart started getting that fuzzy feeling again.

Reiner now relaxing his grip and  
“Yeah Y/n. That’s perfect. Thank you” he sighed and with a smile. Letting go of your wrist he suddenly realised what he had done. As you picked up the coffee and opened the door he started rambling again.

“Oh my god Y/n I'm so sorry I don’t know why I grabbed your wrist like that I didn’t mean to I-I just-my um sorry god “  
“Uh Reiner” you giggled

“I’ll see you soon ok” You gave him a small grin as you closed the door behind you leaving a stunned Reiner.

He turned back to the printer and let out a huge sigh of relief. He felt as if his heart was about to leap from his chest. He tried to stop it from beating so fast can’t calm himself down but he was so happy he had no idea how to control himself. But his smile faded quickly when he remembered he still doesn’t know how to use the fucking printer.

You closed the door behind you and started to make your way to Zeke’s office at a brisk pace, almost running in fact. What was this strange feeling bubbling inside you? You always saw Reiner as a co-worker and nothing more. Now you’re about to go on a date with him? Well, it wasn’t entirely a date, right? It basically was though. Your head was so full with thoughts that you weren’t paying attention to where you were going and you accidentally bumped into Porco.

“Agh what the fuck, Y/n” he sneered. _“Omg, thank god the coffee didn’t spill,”_ you thought  
“ Sorry Porco I’m in hurry I didn’t see where I was going I-” you mumbled, avoiding eye contact. You expected him to yell at you but instead, he just tsk-ed and muttered  
“Just be more careful dumbass” Surprised you looked at him with wide eyes and a shocked expression.  
“What?” Porco said accusingly.  
“Um nothing just-bye, sorry again um” you sprinted off not giving him the chance to give an earful.

“Tsk wonder what Reiner sees in her?” Porco sneered as he walked over to Pieck. Turning away from her laptop Pieck looked up at Porco with her tired kind eyes as he sat on top of her desk.

“Who, you mean Y/n?” Pieck replied. She giggled softly as she turned back to her computer. “ Well I for one think Y/n is adorable. Anybody would lucky to have her.”

Porco gave a small smirk. “Really?” He scoffed.  
“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you being nicer to her Po-co” Pieck said in a sing-song tone.

“What does that mean? and stop calling me that” he snapped.  
“I mean sure I’ve eased off a bit, but only because I want to make it slightly easier for Reiner. And if things work out between those two I don’t want it to be awkward, you know”  
“Ok ok poco I hear you “ she replied in her usual honeyed tone.

Porco was about to snap back but then Reiner came up and interrupted.  
“ Um have you both seen Y/n” He queried “She left these papers behind, they seem important.”


	2. Chap 2 - Zeke x reader (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

You knock on the tall door of Zeke's office.

“Come in” a deep voice replied.  
You open the door and as soon as you entered you were met with a cool breeze that made your spine shiver. Zeke sat there, tie loose around his neck, shirt tucked in, stretching ever so slightly over his chest and shoulder. Zeke wasn’t as big or muscly as Reiner was but he was still in pretty good shape. His blonde hair was shining in the early evening sun and his beard too.

For some reason, Zeke's office was always cold. Maybe it had to do with the fact it was fucking huge. I was tall and spacious. The walls were filled with expensive-looking paintings and newspaper articles and certificates. The floor was a black velvety carpet which was lit up by the light coming through the floor to ceiling window which took up the whole back wall which meant you could see a view of the whole city. It was breathtaking taking every-time you saw it. _“Such a big office for such a big ass-hole”_ you thought. You and Zekes relationship was...complicated, to say the least.

“Ahh miss l/n, Wow you were gone a while,” he said, smugly, as he the edges of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. You took a deep breath in through your nose trying to contain your annoyance.

“Sorry sir, There was a long queue ” you quickly replied. You placed the coffee on his desk, glancing at his icy blue eyes behind those obnoxious glasses, Even looking at his face was tiring. It’s not that you didn’t like Zeke. Sure he was strict but overall he was a good boss. It’s just that ...it was complicated.  
“ Hey, what’s with that look y/n,” He said with a cocky grin  
“ I haven’t seen in ages and that’s all you have to say to me? he stood up, looking down at you as started into your eyes. His face was close to yours. Unlike Reiner, Zeke's scent was a bit less pleasant. There was a strong scent of Cuban cigarettes, old spice and newspaper. It made your nose feel funny.

“I was only gone for like 10 minutes” you snapped.  
“34 minutes actually“ He looked at the expensive watch and then back at you with his mocking eyes. You turned around so you couldn’t look at his fucking face anymore.

“What have you been counting the minutes?” you tried to hide your embarrassment, facing his desk as you gripped the edge in annoyance. Before you could say anything else you saw both his hands either side of you, flat on the desk. You could feel his body pushed against yours. You could feel his hot breath at the side of your face and his beard itching your skin ever so slightly “ I can’t get that night out of my head” he murmured deeply in your ear.

One of his hands made its way over to your side and started inching upwards.  
“That was one time” you shot back.  
About a few weeks ago you were working late one night and so was Zeke. Both of you were the only ones there. Everyone had already gone home. You were going through a rough week and ended up confiding in him. You were lonely and needed some company and well one thing lead to another.

“One time I’ll never forget” he replied in a deep seductive tone. As he spoke warmth flooded through your body. As much as you hated to admit, sex with Zeke was one of the best sex you’ve ever had.

“ You’re wearing the same blouse from then, aren’t you?” He remarks. You could feel his hot breath against your neck as he was outlining the seams of your clothes with his finger. His other hand that was originally on the table was now caressing the outside of your thigh. Something bout his touch was so intoxicating. He had barely done anything to you yet you were already getting wet.

“You know if you don’t like this we can always stop. “ He grabbed your chin between his fingers and turned your head so that you were facing him, his eyes filled with lust“All you have to do is say so” the pad of his thumb swiped against your lip. You gave his thumb a small nip as he pushed it between your teeth. It felt heavy against your tongue. He moved his thumb in and out from your mouth as you began wrapping your tongue around it and sucking. You could taste the pad of his thumb deep in your throat. A shiver ran down his spine.  
He looked deeply into your eyes, “Please, let me fuck you” he whispered. It was a cruel thing to ask. He knew you wanted him. It wasn’t a lie.

“ Just stop teasing me already “ you mumbled. He removed his thumb your mouth, with a small pop, and gave a cocky grin. Your pride was strong to admit it yet you just wanted to feel him so bad. You felt his bulge start to get a bit bigger.

“Hmm impatient are we?” he hummed in a sultry tone before planting his lips on yours. It sent a surge through your body. You tasted tobacco and whiskey as he began to slip his tongue into your mouth. All the reasoning you had in your head two seconds ago was long gone. You didn’t care anymore.

You just wanted to fuck Zeke again. He swivels you around so that you're now back against the desk. He grips underneath your knees and pushes you back until your perched on his desk. The cool surface against your legs gives you goosebumps. Your arms reach over his shoulders as you pull him in closer. His kisses start to become more desperate and sloppy as he uses one hand to grip the back of your head, tugging at your hair.

“Mmm Zeke” you moaned into his mouth. Hearing you moan his name made him lose it “Fuck...your so cute” He grins in approval. After a few seconds, he places his hand on your thigh and uses his thumb to rub tiny circles near your inner thigh. He starts to make his way down to your neck and starts kissing the sensitive spot under your jaw, his beard scratching your collarbone. You hitched your breath as he started to bite down and suck. He moved your blouse aside so he could kiss your collarbone.

“Still sensitive here I see” His free hand starts to roam to your chest and he begins to squeeze your clothed breast. You arch your head back in pleasure. Zeke smirked. His kisses became faster and heated. You were such a mess you couldn’t even make a simple sentence. Zeke took your incoherent mumbling as his answer.

Suddenly you felt a buzz in the side of your thigh. Your phone was buzzing in your skirt pocket. Zeke felt it too and pulled away, looking slightly disappointed“Is it important?” he asked. He was slightly out of breath. You could feel his hot breath on your skin.

It was Reiner.

You felt a tang of guilt. He was probably waiting for you outside while you were making out with your boss. You had to at least answer the phone, you're not heartless.  
“Um well it will be quick i-“ you stuttered. This was embarrassing. This whole situation was just...

Zeke just nodded and rested his hand on your thigh, the other near your waist. Pulling you closer every so slightly as he stood between your legs. He began tracing shapes into your skin.  
Your hair was a slightly messed up and you were out of breath. He could also see the fresh hickeys he had made on your neck. Zeke could feel the fabric of his trousers stretch as his cock hardened. “Pretty” he whispered with a hungry grin plastered on his face.  
You picked up the phone and answered.  
“Hey Reiner” you chirped, trying to sound as if you weren’t a moaning mess a few seconds ago.

“Oh hey Y/n, Um when we were in copy room you left these files. Um I’m not sure what they are for but I’ve been trying to give them too you but I can’t seem to find you anywhere and i...”  
You clasped your hand to your mouth. _“How could you be so stupid?”_.It was only Zeke’s weekly agenda and some orders but still.

“Um, I’m i’m uhhhh in the b-bathroom so um if you could umm leave them on my desk that would be great um” You felt bad lying to Reiner but you obviously couldn’t tell him the truth. Out the corner of your eye could see the edges of Zeke’s mouth as he let out a small chuckle.

“Oh...oh ok um I’m sorry I didn’t mean to uh oh god I’m so-“ Reiner began to ramble again. God, he’s cute. You began to smile and giggle. Zeke’s grin now turned into a slight frown. Not because you were laughing but. a small wave of jealousy came over him. He didn’t really know why. He was never the jealous type. His grip became slightly tighter. He had a more serious look on his face now.  
“Oh, btw Y/n are we still on for tonight?”  
Reiner asked.

Zeke was now even more jealous now. It was possible he was misreading this whole phone call yet he couldn’t help himself. You and Y/n weren’t even dating. Let alone in a “relationship”. He had no reason to be angry...but why was he. He took his hand off your waist and gripped your neck. His calloused fingers crept up your thigh, pushing your skirt up until the pad of his thumb was pressed against your clit. You let out a sudden moan and squirmed under his touch as he began to apply more pressure to your neck. Slowly he started to circle your clit through your underwear.

“ Hey wha-Are you okay y/n? Did you hurt yourself ?” Reiner said in a worried voice.  
“ Um, I uh mmm i-i-“ you could barely speak. Zeke began to speed up. “I just um feel a l-little uh mgh sick i-“ That was all you could muster as you could feel your underwear becoming more and more wet.

“ R-Really what is it? Sore stomach? Headache? Ummm will you be alright? will we still be able to go out tonight?”  
Reiner was now getting panicky.

“ N-No I-i I’m f-fine Ah I can still uh uh c-come t-tonight d-don...” You tried to stifle your moans by biting your fingers. Zeke removed your hand from your mouth and gripped your wrist. He then softly whispered “We will see about that. Shall we?” You could feel his breath against your ear.

“Y/n, don’t push yourself you know we can always ju-“  
Zeke bit down on you earlobe making you buck your hips.  
“NO no, I uh Reiner j-just ahh wait please”

You hated yourself right now. You were pleading a man to wait for you while you were being toyed with by another. There was a few moments of silence then you heard a small chuckle.

“ Ok y/n, don’t worry. See you soon”

He ended the call. You were pulled back into reality. Zeke removed his hand from your clit and now gripped your hair. You could see intense jealousy in his eyes.  
“Are you two...?”He growled. His fingers were digging deeper into your neck. He was too angry to finish his sentence but you knew what he was implying.

  
“ N-no were just frie-“ you mumbled. Your head was beginning to feel lighter.  
“Oh I don’t believe that for a fucking second” He scoffed.

He let go of your hair and neck and leaned back. He could see the marks left on your neck by his grip. His cock began to throb harder. You gasped in attempt to regain all the air you just lost. Zeke didn’t realise he had been holding your neck for that long. He honestly did feel a little bad. Only a little though.

He grabbed your chin yanked it up so that you were face to face with him.  
“Get the fuck up.” His eyes were heavy and intense. Your heart began to thump.  
You slid off the desk and stood up, your chin still between Zeke’s fingers.

He crashed his lips against yours. Pushing his tongue as far down your throat as it can reach with a low growl. He began to walk over to his huge window. He pushed you against it, the cool glass against your back made you shudder. His knee was pressed against your twitching mess. He grabbed your waist and turned you around so that you were facing the glass.

You saw the city’s skyline. The sun was nearly set. The sky clear with a few streaks of grey clouds. A gradient of deep blue to a pale yellow filled the sky. You could see the lights from other buildings glowed slightly. You were so captivated by the view you had almost forgotten what did of position you were in.

Zeke could see your dazed face admiring the view in the glass. As much as he wanted to see your cute face light up he would rather see you dumb on his cock.

“Put your hands up against the glass.”  
You placed your palms up and pressed them against the cool glass. Zeke slid his hand up your thigh lifting your skirt over your ass and resting his hand on your waist. Your exposed skin met the cool air making you shiver slightly. Zeke admired your ass for a few seconds. He noticed the wet patch on your underwear and smirked. He leaned into your ear. “Good girl.”

Just hearing those words made your body heat up. He wedges a foot in between your feet, spreading your legs further apart. He then hooked his thumb onto the waistband and pulled your underwear until it fell to your ankles. Then he grabbed your ass making you give a small moan.

“We have to be quick,” he said, you could feel his coarse hair on your cheek. “As much as I want to fuck that pretty mouth...don’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting, now do we?” He sounded as if he was joking but by the way, he tensed up, said otherwise.

“We aren’t da-“

You tried to speak but Zeke spanked your ass before you could finish. The sting of pleasure made your whole body quiver and clench. You pressed your forehead against the glass and he squeezed your ass making it sting even more.

He undid his belt and unzipped his trousers. He tugged down his pre-soaked boxers and pulled out his cock. His flushed head glistening with beads of pre-cum, which were also dripping down his shaft. You felt his hot flesh against your ass as he began to kiss your neck. You were trembling with anticipation. You needed him.

“Mgh Zeke I w-want ah”  
“You want what baby?” He hummed as he slowly began to grid his cock in between your legs. Your pussy was pulsating as he brushed against your clit.

“I wa-want mgh y-your...” You could feel his cock twitch which made you want him even more.

“You want my what? Come on baby, use your words. Can you do that for me, huh?” He whispered into your ear before nibbling your cartilage.

“I-I wa-want ah you i-inside of m-me... I w-want you t-to f-fuck m-me please ze-Zeke i-” You could feel Zeke's smile against your ear. “Good girl, see that wasn’t so hard, was it now? Zeke slowly began to slip inside you. You could feel him stretching you out and filling you up. You let out a breathy gasp, fogging up the window. Zeke lolled his head back as he lets out a low grunt.”Fu-uck...agh y/n mgh”

He pulls back until he’s almost entirely out before snapping back in a fluid motion, He fills you so perfectly, and fuck, you forgot how big he is, how thick and good he felt, how he hits that spot inside of you without even trying. You had only every fucked him once but like you said before...You could feel every ridge and vein as he pumps in and out of you. You lose your voice, You were so overcome with pleasure you were unable to speak except for the moans he was pulling from you. The only thing that you could muster was his name. His nails began to dig deeper into your sides.

“Mmm do I make you feel good baby? Do I make you feel so fucking good? huh, yeah do I?”  
“Z-Zeke mgh ahh ze uh” you were a mess. drool pooling over the sides of your mouth. You cheek pushing harder against the window with every thrust.  
His pace begins to quicken. He warps one hand around your waist and reaches for your clit. He rubs it in small fast circular motions. “Fuck, you look so good ah the way you take my cock.”

“Zeke, fuck“ you moan amidst a jumbled mix of lewd sounds, only winding Zeke up even more as he dips his head into the crook of your neck and bites down into your skin as you tighten around his length. Hot tears pricked the corner of your clouded eyes. The sound of skin slapping filled your ears making you feel dizzy.

You could feel an orgasm bubbling in the pit of your stomach. You were about to cum. And by the sounds of it so was Zeke.

“Baby, baby, come on,” Zeke pleaded. Zeke's needy voice was enough to push you over the edge.

“Y/n I-im g-g-gon...c-cu-“ Zeke mumbled into your ear. Zeke's fingers began to rub your clit even faster until you finally broke with a sob. Your jaw drops, your quiver and writhe. Your walls pulse around his cock, squeezing as you whimper from overstimulation.

Your legs tremble, You’re still shaking when he pulls out seconds later, pumping ropes of cum over your lower back.

He lets out a loud low moan, choking on his own voice as he removes the hand from your throbbing clit to pump the rest of his hot cum onto your aching ass,grunting with satisfaction .Still panting, Zeke pulls you against his chest and rests his chin on your shoulder as you both come down from the high. You let your fingers slide down from the fogged up glass leaving a handprint. You let yourself melt back against him. Zeke grabs a tissue from his desk and as he starts to wipe his mess up he gives you a kiss.

“Do you think somebody heard us?” you asked breathlessly as you pulled away.  
“So what? They’re just gonna have to get used to it, Aren’t they?” He smiles before kissing you again. You're not used to seeing Zeke being so...soft.The smell of sex lingered in the air. You both begin to make yourselves look presentable again.

While you were fixing your hair Zeke comes up from behind you and hugs you. “I don’t think I can last long without you” Zeke said as he let out a soft sigh.  
You let out a small laugh. Thinking he’s just teasing you again.

“Y/n ,I’m being serious .” He squeezes you tighter, burying his face into your shoulder.

You don’t know what to say. Despite what you say about him, deep down, you don’t hate him...


End file.
